


Letting go

by auraya27



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Honestly tumblr made me write this, I am so sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraya27/pseuds/auraya27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the day of Mats proposal Neven must face the hard truth of loving a man that could never love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting go

The day has come. The one he always knew would come - the one he dreaded since the moment he knew the truth about his feelings. When Mats told him with his brilliant smile that he had gotten the yes from Cathy his heart broke. He faked a smile and tried to look happy for the other man.

Not even then he had the guts to say the words that have been on his lips so many times. Instead he smiled trough the tears and gave Mats a hug. In that moment he realized things would never be the same again.

Marriage - what a horrible thing to face if one part of the soon to be luck couple was the person you had all those feelings for. He still refused to admit it to himself. What good would it do now anyway?

 

There had been moments when the words had been at the tip of his tongue: After a great match, during training camp, after the ‚wonder of Malaga‘ where the happiness seemed endless and the world at their feet.

Now it was to late for any of that. Mats was getting married to Cathy. That circumstance alone ended any hope that might have ever existed in his wildest fantasies.

One last time he leaned into the touch of the other man. One last time before Mats belonged to her. Probably forever.

Keeping his eyes closed in fear he might start crying he stayed in the embrace of his captain, his best friend, the man he loved for so many years and might love for the rest of his life.

Mats - never his but always the love of his life.

 

„I hope you find happiness with her“, he said - the voice tight with emotions.

 And then Mats said the one sentence that broke his heart in pieces – the final end to any hopes and dreams.

 „I am so happy she said yes, Neven.“


End file.
